What would have happened if Ocelot hadn't
by Sonic Snake
Summary: Dodged Cyborg Ninja's attack? that is. R


**What would have happened if Ocelot hadn't have dodged Cyborg Ninja's attack?**

Codec: ( After Raiden eavesdropped on Solidus & Ocelot )

Ames: Anyway, what did you manage to catch?

Raiden: They said password input was complete...

Ames: I thought so...

Raiden: You said the password entry into the Black Case had to be made by the

President willingly.

Ames: That's right.

Raiden: So this means the President is cooperating with them?

Ames: It would have to be, yes.

Raiden: Why?

Ames: Probably tired of being a puppet. But it wasn't a smart move to betray us...

Raiden: ...a puppet?

Ames: We're running out of time. They WILL fire a nuke. You know what you have to

do before then.

Raiden: Fire the nuke? But it's nowhere close to the ransom deadline.

Ames: Ransom?

Raiden: Thirty billion dollars in cash...

Ames: What are you babbling about! The nuclear strike is not a threat -- it's been the

objective all along!

Raiden: They plan to slaughter millions of people!?

Ames: No -- a high-altitude detonation. You've heard of the Compton Effect?

Raiden: Total disruption of electronic equipment caused by EMMA pulse.

Ames: Textbook answer. Well, when an average nuclear warhead goes off within the

atmosphere, the result is an electromagnetic pulse of up to 50 billion

megawatts. The EMMA field can reach tens of thousands of volts per metre,

and most electronic equipment will be toast in an instant. And this is what

they plan to do right over Manhattan.

Raiden: The New York Stock Exchange...

Ames: -- will suffer the same fate.

Raiden: If one of the key movers of world economy stops functioning, it could mean

the beginning of a global depression. Black Monday will look like a picnic

in comparison.

Ames: But that isn't their aim. What they plan to do is 'liberate' Manhattan, pull it

offline, and turn it into some kind of republic. Hence 'Sons of Liberty', I

suppose.

Raiden: 'Sons of Liberty'...?

( Ocelot prepares to leave the small computer room, Ames gets anxious )

Ames: Damn, Ocelot is coming! I'm going offline.

Codec: ( Off )

Ames: Search my right pocket. Hurry!

Raiden searches the pocket, and finds a security card.

Ames: It's a security card. You'll be able to unlock doors of up to Level 3 security.

Use it to get to Shell 2.

Raiden puts away Card 3.

Ames: Take care of the President before they launch the nuke!

Ocelot exits the small room and starts walking toward them. Ames sees:

Ames: He's coming here! Pick up your AK!

Ocelot arrives, after Raiden picked up his AK.

Ocelot: Who are you?

A soldier runs toward them at Ocelot's call.

Soldier: Show your face!

Ocelot: What do you think you're doing?

Ames speaks up to cover Raiden.

Ames: I asked him to remove these. I'm ill, you see.

Ocelot knows Ames is lying.

Ocelot: I always knew that the DIA turned out second-rate liars.

Ames What are you talking about?

Ames tries to bluff.

Ocelot: No need for denials. We know what you are -- Colonel Ames.

Ames stands frozen ( having believed his cover story was foolproof). He does not

know that Ocelot is also allied with the Patriots. Ocelot pulls his revolver out.

Raiden is faced with a dilemma.

Ocelot: They knew taht the President was planning to betray them. So they sent you

in to keep tabs on him, am I right?

Ames: You -- !

Ocelot: Sorry, Colonel. You failed to carry out your duties.

Ames, with nothing to lose, says aggressively:

Ames: You'll never escape the La-li-lu-le-lo --

Ocelot twirls the gun in his left hand.

Ocelot: Is that so?

Ocelot points the revolver at Ames, but before he can pull the trigger, Ames starts to

claw at his chest in agony. Raiden steps back from him. Ocelot is taken aback.

Ocelot: What the -- !

Ames turns to Raiden and maneges to gasp out:

Ames: Y-you tricked me...

Ames turns to Ocelot agonizingly and utters his last words:

Ames: I undestand now -- Ocelot... you're--

Meaning " You're one of us". Ames dies.

The cause of death is a heart attack brought on by nanomachine-induced

pacemaker malfunction. ( A calculated act by the Patriots ).

Raiden stands by, stunned. He moves in closer to try to help. Ocelot notices this

unusual behavior and rakes Raiden from head to toe with his gaze. Only Raiden's

deep blue eyes are visible, through the balaclava's eye holes.

Ocelot: You -- which team are you with?

Raiden: ...

Ocelot: Show me your face!

The soldier steps up to Raiden and aims his weapon.

Ocelot: You know who he is?

Soldier: No. He's not one of mine.

Raiden stays still.

Ocelot: Identify yourself!

Ocelot pulls off the balaclava, and Raiden's white blond hair falls out.

The balaclava dangle from Ocelot's hand.

Ocelot: Hm, we meet at last...

Ocelot points the revolver at Raiden's brow. Raiden stares ahead stoically,

resignation in his eyes. But suddenly the Ninja materializes overhead. The Ninja's

sword is almost on Ocelot's left arm but then...

[ Shhing ( Slice )

Ocelot's left arm is cut off.

Ocelot: Aaaaarrrrrgggghhh!!!! Not again!!!

The soldier is shocked.

Soldier: Huh? Hah. Haaahh! Loook what you did to him! I'm gonna kill you!

The soldier fires a burst at the Ninja with his AK, but the Ninja's blade deflects the

bullets. The rounds ricochet away, and several aof them find hostages. The cry of the

hostages. Ocelot restrains the soldiers.

Hostage A,B,C & D: (Scream muffled by the gag)!

Ocelot: Hold your fire! We need the hostages alive!

The men stop firing.

Ninja ( To Raiden ): Hurry! Get away!

The Ninja moves forward.

Ocelot: You? But you died?

Ocelot retreats. An assault team, in the meantime, is rushing out of the small

glassed room. Raiden runs up the stairs and heads for the security door. The

soldiers aim for Raiden and fire. The Ninja leaps up to him and moves into position

in front of the door.

Ninja: Leave this to me!

Raiden runs through the door and into the corridor.

Later...( After Raiden battles Metal Gear RAYs )

Fortune: ... I could have died whenever I wanted to...

Fortune manages to struggle up.

Ocelot: Hm? Thought I got her in the heart.

He is momentarily taken aback by her return. Fortune fires her gun at Ocelot.

Fortune: ( Gasping breath )

The bullet veers off right in front of Ocelot.

Raiden: It missed...

Ocelot: Now I remember. Your heart's on the right.

Fortune fires again, and misses.

Ocelot: Waste of metal, my dear. Your luck's run out.

He smiles and points to the device at his waist.

Ocelot: This is the little gizmo. There's no such thing as miracles or the supernatural

-- only cutting-edge technology.

Solidus: HRR!

Solidus fires his P90 at Ocelot. The rounds are all deflected.

Fortune: You madman --

She coughs and passes out. Ocelot leaps lightly into RAY's cockpit. Solidus

continues to fire from his tentacles, but misses.

Ocelot talks while piloting the prototype RAY. It's beak remains open.

Ocelot: Now that I have enough data, all I have to do is retrieve Arsenal and --

Clean up the refuse from the exercise.

RAY's machine gun turns towards the motley group.

Solidus: Just try!

He flings down the P90 and draws his swords. The steel collars snap shut, RAY

starts to fire its machine gun, and Solidus deflects the bullets with both swords.

Solidus: ( Long shouts, etc. )

One of the deflected bullets ricochets off of Snake's handcuffs ( it's a miracle!).

Snake!?

The cuffs are about to fall off. Snake moves his hands around.

Snake: Uohh..

Ocelot retracts the machine gun, glaring at Solidus from atop the RAY.

Ocelot: How's this then?

He opens RAY's missile pod.

Snake: Damn!

Suddenly a figure rises up in front of RAY. Fortune is shielding Raiden and the

others from RAY, both hands outstretched.

Raiden: Fortune!

Solidus opens his collars.

Solidus: You idiot! Get the hell away from there!

Ocelot: I told you -- your luck's run out. Take your reward: it's all the payload RAY has.

Die!!

Ocelot fires the missiles. Several dozen of them leave RAY's pod and head for their

target.

Snake: Everybody down!!!

Raiden and the others go down. The missiles change their trajectory and curve away

from Fortune, then harmlessly detonate in mid-air.

Ocelot: What the -- ! Impossible!

Ocelot fires out more missiles. Fortune's silhouette against the firestorm.

Snake: -- She is Lady Luck.

Fortune: My name is Helena Dolph Jackson. The daughter of a proud, noble

soldier...

She coughs once again and starts to fade again.

Fortune: I can see my family again...

Ocelot has exhausted his missiles.

Ocelot: Damn!

Fortune falls to the ground, her strength gone. She dies moments later.

Ocelot is busy with RAY.

Ocelot: Try this instead!

Ocelot aims a cannon ( radiation? ) at them. Solidus and Raiden have resigned

themselves to imminent death. Ocelot's right hand is about to pull the trigger.

Snake: No!

Ocelot's right arm suddenly freezes.

Ocelot: Hm?

His right hand is no longer his.

Ocelot: No! Not now!

Liquid has gained control of Ocelot.

Liquid: Brothers!

Snake: Liquid!

Snake lets out an inadvertent cry of relief.

Liquid: I've been waiting for this.

Liquid rises to his feet inside the cockpit.

Solidus: It can't be -- ?

Liquid: I've been inside this arm all along waiting for the right time to awaken.

Solidus: You were inside Ocelot?

Liquid: Yes -- a sleeper in the arm the Patriots' spy.

Snake: It was you two years ago!?

Liquid: Exactly. I was controlling him. Snake, it was I that leaked information about

Arsenal to your partner and got you out here.

Snake: What!

Liquid: You're the only one that can free me after all...

Liquid: I'm off to bury the Patriots for good.

Familiar Liquid gestures.

Solidus: You know where they are?

How?

Liquid: Why do you I chose Ocelot as my host?

But before I go, I have a family matter to settle with both of you. There's only

room for one Snake, and one Big Boss!

Solidus: Grraah!

Solidus fires his tentacle, but misses once again.

Liquid: Time to say goodbye.

Liquid flips a switch inside RAY.

Snake: What are you doing?

Liquid: I've started Arsenal's navigation program. The course will straight into

Manhattan.

Raiden: You're planning to -- to crash this thing into New York City!?

Snake: It'll be a full-scale disaster...

Liquid: Disaster? That has a nice ring to it.

Snake struggles, trying to sever the handcuffs.

Snake: Damn!

Liquid: Like surfing? It's a good way to go.

Arsenal jars and starts to vibrate. Raiden and his companions realize the Arsenal is

on the move. Snake wrenches the cuffs apart and breaks into a run.

Snake: Liquid! Stop this thing!

Liquid: ( Goading him ) Hey, Snake! You coming?

Snake: ( Howl ) Hrr-eya!!!

As the RAY submerges, Snake throws himself onto its bulk and disappears into the

sea.

Raiden: Snaaaake!!

The RAY remains submerged, somewhere under the foaming surface. Arsenal

starts to move, and the violend undulations leave Raiden and Solidus flat on the

floor, unable to regain their footing. Arsenal continues to career towards Manhattan.

Solidus has driven his tentacles into the floor to hang on as Arsenal races forward.

Later...

Arsenal Gear tears past the NYSE and comes to a halt face to face with the Federal

Hall. The impact sends Raiden and Solidus flying off Arsenal and onto the roof of

Federal Hall. The birds on the roof flutter.

After a long talk from Solidus...

Solidus: I will triumph over the Patriots and liberate us all.

And we will become the 'Sons of Liberty'!

Raiden: Yeah, great history and politics lesson Solidus.

Codec beeps.

Colonel: Raiden, are you recieving? We're still here...

Ages later...

Codec: ( Off )

Solidus: Zzzzzz snore huh? Wha-? wha? Oh, Raiden! You bored me to sleep with

your super long call back there.

Raiden: So? Stupid GW Campbell wouldn't shut up!

Solidus: Jack, my son.

He continues, pointing to his eye patch.

Solidus: My clone brothers and I are called monsters --

replicates of evil genes...

You are one-of-a-kind -- But still a monster, shaped by a dark and secret

hisrory.

We need to decide which monstrosity will have the privilege of survival.

Raiden cannot refuse to fight, considering Olga's desperate sacrifice.

Solidus: By the way, Jack,

Solidus: I was the one who killed your parents.

Raiden!!

Raiden is caught off guard.

Solidus: I claimed you for my own and raised you as a soldier in the army of the

Devil.

I am your foster father, and your worst enemy.

Raiden: Why?

Solidus: Because I needed to know whether we were really someone else's

creation.

We're repeating history, Jack.

Unless you kill me and face your past, Jack, you will never escape.

You will stay in the endless loop -- your own double helix.

Solidus: It's time we were both free.

He tosses the Ninja blade back to Raiden. The sword buries its point in the ground,

cutting the handcuffs off in the process. Raiden is now free.

Solidus: I have other reasons for wantiing you dead.

The clues to the Patriots inside GW have been erased, but there are other

traces. Inside YOU.

Raiden: What?

Solidus: The information is being carried by the nanomachines in your cerebral

cortex, and throughout the neural network they formed.

Both fighters ready their swords, Bushido-style. The birds take flight en masse.

Solidus: Brace yourself!!

He closes the steel collars. They fight.

After the fight... ( Raiden won )

Solidus is sliced at his suit's weakness, the spine, and he staggers towards the

edge of the roof of Federal Hall and falls off and dies at the statue of George

Washington.

Snake notices the dog tags around Raiden's neck.

Snake: By the way, what is that?

Raiden takes the dog tags off.

Raiden: Dog tags?

Snake: Amyone you know?

Raiden closes his hand around the tags.

Raiden: No, never heard the name before.

I'll pick my own name -- and my own life. I'll find something worth passing on.

He tosses the dog tags far away over the crowd. Snake smiles and nods. Raiden

nods back, looking slightly abashed. Snake looks at Solidus' body.

Raiden: They taught me some good things too.

Snake: I know. We've inherited freedom from all those who've fought for it.

We all have the freedom to spread the word. Even me.

Raiden suddenly remembers soomething.

Raiden: Snake, what about Olga's child?

Snake: Don't worry. I'll find him. Count on it.

As long as you keep yourself alive, he's safe.

Raiden: Do you know where Liquid went?

Snake: I put a transmitter on his RAY.

Raiden: Did he head for the Patriots?

Snake: Yeah. But I have a feeling they gave Ocelot a bogus location to begin with.

Raiden: ...

Snake: Cheer up. We have a better lead.

This contains the list of all the Patriots.

Snake takes out an MO disc.

Raiden: But Ocelot took it!

Raiden reaches for the MO disc.

Snake: The one we gave you wasn't the real thing.

Snake withdraws the disc, messing with Raiden.

Raiden: What?

Somewhat sulkily.

Snake: This virus is coded to destroy only a specific part of GW -- namely the

information about the Patriots' identity.

Which means that there's a parameter coded in here that defines what that

information is.

Raiden: I get it -- analyze the code and you can probably find out where they operate.

Count me in --

Snake: No, things you have to do first.

And people you need to talk to...

Raiden? ( Noticing something )

Rose stands alone, her back to the crowd. She sees Raiden and waves her hand.

Raiden?

Raiden, recalling Snake, looks around for him.

Raiden: Snake?

Snake has already vanished. Otacon is not in sight, but Emma's parrot can be seen

taking off. ( Snake and Otacon have departed in Otacon's car. )

Meanwhile, where Ocelot was...

Ocelot: Okay. First I need to find another arm.

Ocelot goes into a hospital in Lyon again, his RAY parked outside.

Receptionist: Can I help you?

Ocelot: I need another arm transplant. NOW.

Receptionist: Okay, just wait there.

Later...

Surgeon: Now you will just go to sleep for a while.

After the operation...

Doctor: Mister Ocelot. You can wake up now.

Ocelot wakes up.

Ocelot: Why do my arms look like they're fighting? Waitaminute! They are fighting!

His left arm goes crazy.

Ocelot: I hope it's not doing what I think it's doing.

Solidus: I'm back!

His right arm goes mad.

Liquid: Get out Solidus. This is MY host.

Solidus: No. It's my turn now, I didn't get a go on the Ocelot yet.

Liquid:L Why are we fighting like children? Our combined power will crush Snake.

Solidus: Yeah.

1 Month...

Metal Gear RAY lands outside Snake's house.

CRASH Ding dong 

Snake: I'll get it.

He opens the door.

Liquid/Solidus: Hello brother. We've just come to tell you we'll start our search for the

Patriots now. Bye.

They leave.

Snake: Weird.


End file.
